


兔兔饲养日记（6）

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养日记（6）

兔子的适应能力很强，在金有谦家照样过的生龙活虎的，在这里不用跟Nora吵架，也不用跟Odd抢窝，家里的一切都是属于他的，小兔觉得自己非常幸福 。

事实证明，小兔本名段宜恩，别名吸铁石，不管是谁家里有了小兔，都会抑制不住的往家里跑，就像前些天的林在范，和这些天的金有谦。

每次练习要结束的时候，金有谦就开始倒计时，

三

二

还没数到一，就被林在范扯住了卫衣帽子。

“呀你个臭小子，天天跑什么跑。”

“他一个人在家我不放心。”

“那我跟你一起。”

“我拒绝。”

金有谦于是蹲下来一伸手，像个泥鳅一样滑溜溜的从自己的卫衣里钻出来，穿着里面那件黑色的T恤跑走了。

“呀！金有谦！你要是感冒了我们都会被传染！”

林在范抓着卫衣朝那个越来越小的人影喊着，却不见金有谦回头，他只好把衣服叠好放进自己包里，一边收还一边念叨着，

“这个死孩子。”

 

金有谦啪哒啪哒的走在回家的路上，手里提着给小兔买好的晚饭，心情好的不得了。一想到回家小兔就会闻着味道到门口迎接他，给他一个大大的拥抱，在他的脸上狠狠的亲一口，之后环着他的脖子娇滴滴的问，

“恩恩今天可爱吗？”

金有谦觉得拥有小兔的生活真是太美好了。

 

晚上段小兔吃饱喝足躺在沙发上，金有谦坐在一边，把他的腿搭在自己腿上，给小兔揉着鼓胀的小肚肚。

段宜恩有个算不上坏掉毛病，说来也是林在范色心不改给养出来的，就是不爱穿裤子。就比如现在，他搭在金有谦身上的那两条腿，就是光着的。

金有谦的手肘有时会从他细腻的大腿上划过去，甚至手腕放的低些时，还会碰到被包裹的微凸的性器。小兔自是觉得没什么，一边的人却渐渐涨红了脸。

段宜恩躺在那里，自顾自的清理着耳朵，他把一双长长的兔耳变出来，用手打着圈去蹭，耳朵一会儿折下来，一会儿又翻上去的，他觉得特别有意思。但在小兔自娱自乐的这段时间里，金有谦揉在肚子上的手却越来越靠下，从胃滑到肚脐，再滑到下腹，只差一点点就要直奔下体去了。

金有谦一直在给自己做道德建设，他不住的告诉自己，小兔是非常纯洁和可爱的动物，只能宠他爱他，不能对他有非分之想。可他的脸真的好烫好烫，他好想摸摸他的露在外面的大腿和他衣服下柔软的身体。

“有谦，你的脸好红哦。”

“啊？”

像是被人戳穿了心事，金有谦迅速收回了手，放在自己膝头互相使劲的捏着，头也赶紧低下去，段宜恩躺在那里，只能看到他通红的耳朵和好看的侧脸。

于是段宜恩自己转个圈，换成躺在金有谦腿上的姿势，正正当当对上他那烧红的脸颊。

“为什么呢？”

“恩恩，我……我……我可以亲你吗？”

金有谦就像他看的韩剧的女主角，向喜欢的男孩告白之后闭上双眼，紧张的连人都不敢看。

“有谦是想和恩恩生兔兔吗？在范想和恩恩生兔兔的时候就会亲我哦。”

“生兔兔？”

金有谦觉得这句话的含义一定不是他想的那个样子，小兔子说的生兔兔一定是很单纯的，比如，恩……

好吧他不知道，他纯洁不起来，他只想和小兔做爱。

“对啊，有谦不知道怎么生兔兔吗？那恩恩教你好了。”

段宜恩说着从他的膝头滑下来，跪在他身边的沙发上，用指尖捏住朝下的头抬起来，之后轻轻的吻了上去。

小兔的唇柔软的不可思议。

金有谦只是呆坐着，任小兔用舌尖撬开他的牙齿钻进去，在里面也像只小小生物一样的跑动，跑过他口腔里的每一个地方留下自己的气味，之后搅起他的舌交缠着。

段宜恩拉着金有谦的手捏上自己的尾巴。他伤好之后耳朵尾巴都可以收回去了，但是他总爱在这种时候再变出来，因为林在范每次看到他这副模样，都会做的格外用力。

金有谦摸到一个柔软的毛球，反应了一会儿才知道那是小兔的尾巴。段宜恩平日里不常变成兔子的样子，所以金有谦只是因为觉得可爱而不断揉着，他不知道那是小兔子最敏感的地方。

光是接吻好像不够了，段宜恩觉得自己浑身上下都痒的厉害，需要一双手来帮他解决。他扭动着屁股贴上金有谦的下身，那里已经因为小兔的一个深吻而胀得不成样子。

“有谦，摸我……”

他贴在金有谦的耳边说，话里满是媚意。

去他妈的道德。

金有谦脱掉小兔的衣服，吻上那对渴望已久的肉粒，小小的，粉粉的，比唇瓣硬些，他觉得小兔大概是蜜做的，浑身上下满溢着甜味。

段宜恩弓着背把胸往前送，金有谦的手揉着另一边的乳肉，小兔很瘦，胸也捏不成形状，他就只是在他的小红豆周围，一块一块的揪在一起又放开。

段宜恩的身子开始发软，后面空虚的要死，他着急着解开金有谦的裤头，把发硬的性器从里面解放出来。

嘴还吮着胸前的红粒，手却移到了小兔的屁股上，金有谦大力的捏着，手法算得上粗暴了，小兔觉得自己的穴口因为两边的动作开了口，内里的液体不住的泛出来，洇湿了裹在外面的短裤。

他拨下金有谦的手，自己把最后一层衣物褪下来，又重新跨坐上去，前端贴在金有谦的腹部，用臀缝夹住他粗长的性器摩擦。

金有谦觉得那两瓣臀肉中间湿淋淋的，就用手指去找那藏在里面的菊穴，刚伸进去一个指节，就感觉自己的手指被内里的软肉紧紧包裹着，那些湿润又柔软的嫩肉紧紧的绞住手指，像是张小嘴一般吮吸着。

又伸进去了十公分左右，他摸到肠壁上有一块微微发皱的凸起，按上去时小兔紧紧搂着他的双肩不放，嘴里不住发出细小娇媚的呻吟。

“快……有谦快点……”

“快点什么？”

金有谦没有过这样的性经历，可当小兔用粘腻的声音索求的时候，他还是忍不住要调戏一把。小兔现在整个人光着身子骑在他的腿上，胸前的两处红肿着，后穴一片泥泞，这副模样真的色情极了，想让人好好的欺负他，从语言和身体上一起。

“快点……进来啊……有谦……”

段宜恩忍不住了，他觉得再没有人插进来，他就要被自己的空虚感淹死了。他把屁股抬起来一点，让金有谦的手指顺势拿出来，之后扶着发烫的肉物低着自己的穴口，沉了沉身子坐了下去。

金有谦掐住小兔的窄腰，往下轻轻按着，肉物被刚开拓的湿热的内里紧紧包裹住，那感觉和他自己用手解决的时候简直是天差地别，茎身的每一处都被一片穴肉吸住，像是无数只小手一齐上阵的按摩着。

他深吸一口气，忍住射精的欲望往上挺动着，段宜恩也配合着他的节奏往下沉着身子，性器直接捣进最深的地方，淫液从两人的结合处留出来，淌在金有谦还未脱下的裤子上失去了痕迹。

金有谦努力的调整位置，去找刚才摸过的那一处凸起，他按下小兔的腰身，用尖端不住研磨着，碰到一处时他觉得身上的人身体开始发颤。

段宜恩被顶到了最敏感的地方，脚背弓起，脚趾用力的蜷着，靠括约肌的收缩来让深入的性器继续操弄，所有感官都集中到一处，酥麻的感觉顺着后穴传递开来。

“有谦……有谦太深了啊……”

而被呼唤的人只是不知疲倦的顶弄着，嘴重新覆上红肿的肉粒，咬住时用舌尖去钻张开的乳孔。

“不行……恩恩……恩恩……要去了啊……”

金有谦顺势用龟头在凸起上狠狠的磨了一下，小兔挺立的性器尖端不住的射出浊液，一股一股的落金有谦的黑色T恤上。

高潮的快感使小兔的后穴一阵收缩，金有谦觉得自己像是被绞住了，穴肉深处似有什么东西在猛吸他的精孔，巨大的快感席卷而来，大脑有一瞬间的空白，又被裹紧着吸吮的肠肉带回这场性爱里，接着他的第一次高潮尽数交代给了小兔。

金有谦看着骑在自己身上的小兔，整个人都泛着情欲的粉红色，嘴唇上沾着两人的津液，胸前的樱红肿胀着，性器的前段还颤颤巍巍的有几滴浊液外渗，分开的双腿把被抽插的发红的穴口露在外面，属于他自己的那些液体从里面留出来，不住刺激着他的神经。但看看他自己，浑身上下只解了裤子拉链，小兔射在他身上的那些都融进了黑色的衣服里，只在上面留下些颜色稍深的斑点。

皮肤雪白的小兔被黑衣衬得越发娇俏可人了。

他揉着小兔腰侧的软肉，与低下头来的小兔交换了一个湿润的吻。

“这就是生兔兔吗？”

“恩……”

小兔的话音里还带着些淫靡的气声。

“我好喜欢和恩恩一起生兔兔。”

段宜恩的双臂揽上他的脖子，和金有谦抵着额头蹭了蹭说，

“恩恩还要。”

金有谦觉得小兔好像拥有让人快速勃起的魔法，就只是简简单单的四个字，就能让他刚射过的性器再次硬挺起来。

他把小兔从自己身上抱下来，把自己也脱的光溜溜的压在小兔身上，肌肤相接的每一处都是细腻柔软的触感，他觉得自己只是这样把小兔压在身下，就已经呼吸不顺了。

把手固定在头顶，整个上身都因为胳膊的关系而微微弓起的袒露着，金有谦低下头去找小兔嫣红的唇，用舌头撬开一口小银牙，伸进去卷着柔软的舌搅弄，是个毫无技巧可言的情动的吻。

段宜恩被金有谦亲的喘不过气来，胸脯一下一下剧烈的起伏着，下巴微微抬着去追逐他的动作，仿佛自己的氧气来源不是什么别处，而是金有谦的嘴里一样。用腿夹住他的腰，摆动下身轻轻蹭着，向趴在他身上这只粗暴的小狼狗索求更多。

金有谦从小兔已经红肿的唇上离开一路往下，吮过微凸的喉结，滴血的肉粒，小巧的肚脐，之后用双手分开小兔攀在腰上的腿，用指尖在大腿内侧摩挲着。从膝盖开始往里划，轻轻柔柔的一直延伸到会阴为止，所到之处像是过了电流般开始泛起鸡皮，段宜恩想要并拢双腿去磨，却因为被用手撑住的关系无法实现，只能在金有谦的掌心里不住蹭动着双腿，任凭后穴里的液体越蓄越多，和之前留在那里的一起顺着股缝流到  
沙发上。

“有谦……别摸了……恩啊……”

金有谦只是自顾自的继续，手指带过去时还用指尖在穴口打转，段宜恩晃动着屁股想把作乱的手指吃进去，却怎么也捉不到，只能用粘腻的喘息来表达欲望。

他觉得小兔现在肯定甜死了。用舌头裹住前端，卷走残留的一点精液，之后从头至尾用略带粗糙的舌面舔过，小兔解放的双手插进他的发间，抬起下身来把前段顶到更深入的位置。

刚刚被进入过的小穴还张着口，轻易的伸进去三指搅弄，里面的肠液混着精液，发出色情的水声。

段宜恩感受到探入的手指，夹紧了臀部不放他们出去，自顾自的捏上不被照顾的乳尖，感受上下身一起涌来的快感。

埋头在小兔腿间的金有谦只是吊了个眼梢，就看到小兔抚慰自己的画面，纯洁的小东西正因为压不住的欲火做出些淫荡不已的样子，冲击性太大导致他看的有些发愣。

裹住前段的湿热一下子消失了，段宜恩耐不住低头去看，却直直对上金有谦燃着的目光。

“呀……你别看……别看……”

原来他的小兔也知羞啊，真可爱。

用三指找到肠壁上的凸起按住，被羞耻加持的快感从尾椎涌上来，小兔的前段开始吐出浊液，身子被高潮的感觉击得一颤一颤的，浑身酥软的像被拆了骨一般。

金有谦在小兔还没有从刚刚的快感里缓过来的时候托高了小兔的屁股，深深的插了进去。

“啊……啊……恩恩……恩恩要……坏了啊……”

穴里比刚刚要湿润和顺滑，够他畅通无阻的整根拔出再插入，每次都顶到后穴的最深处，研磨两次再抽出来。

段宜恩觉得自己要被贯穿了，每次金有谦慢慢抽出的时候，他总是感受着内里一寸一寸的变得空虚，不自主的夹住粗长的性器不让人出去，但又无比期待着他下次进来时顶到最深处的快感。他抓住金有谦的手放在自己的肚子上，在他下一次艹到最里时用破碎的呻吟告诉他，

“有谦……顶到……恩恩……这里了啊……啊……”

操。

金有谦差点被这句话勾缴了械。他的手覆在段宜恩的手上，每次顶进到最深处到时候都带着他的手一起按住那块。内里是肉物尖端的研磨，外面是温热带些汗意的掌心，感官全部集中在最深处被抵住的那块地方，他觉得那里好像越来越薄，越来越敏感，而他自己马上就要被贯穿了，呻吟声越发粘腻起来。

“恩恩……恩恩要被……要被有谦……操穿了啊……”

穴里凸起的地方被狠狠的磨了一下，段宜恩话音刚落便再一次到达了高潮，前段只是可怜兮兮的一点一点吐出浊液，这是他今天的第三次了。

金有谦也被小兔的浪话刺激的精孔大开，和他一起再次到达了顶峰。

而后他就这样插在小兔的身体里抱着他，不停回味着小兔刚才每一个荡漾的模样，在他的脸上，颈间，耳后落下一个又一个轻柔绵密的吻。

“恩恩，我们以后每天都生兔兔好不好？”


End file.
